


Five Nights at Freddy's

by orphan_account



Series: FNAF Timeline [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically the events at the Freddy Pizza World.





	1. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the events at the Freddy Pizza World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I WILL finish this series. Also, the chapters will be longer.

"William." Henry entered William Afton's office in the back of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza World. "We, ah... Have a bit of a problem."  
"What is it Henry?" William asked, looking up from his desk.  
"The animatronics... One..." Henry shook his head. "A spring popped..." William stood up. He was concerned. If anyone was in there, it would cause... complications in the business.  
"Was anyone in the suit?"  
"No," Henry replied, "But the animatronic won't start, and the other are breaking too."  
William sighed. "Well... Henry, at the moment, we can't offord to fix them. We've gone threw this enough. It would be useless!" William sighed. "We will have to create new animatronics.


	2. Circus Baby's Pizza World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here it is. Hopefully better than the last, please comment below, blah, blah, blah. Also, it looks kinda weird 'cause I don't have a tab space on my phone and tried to do it professionally. Hope you like it! (P.S. All credit to Scott Cawthorn. I am also tired.)

"There’s no doubting what you’ve achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state-of-the-art. There are just... certain design choices that were made for these robots that we don’t fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those."  
    "She can dance, she can sing! She’s equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating ballons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice-cream."  
"With all due respect, those aren’t the design choices we were curious about, Mr Afton."  
"Which one then exactly?" William Afton inquired, a concerned look on his face.  
    "The, Ah... 'Child-Luring' action. It shows that once a child is alone in a room, it makes ice cream. A curious option. Why does it do this? And the name...  
William laughed. "The name is a simple joke! With Henry and I! As for the action of making ice cream, any child left alone may be scared or lonely, and may need comfort. What better way to comfort the ice cream!"  
"Well, thank you for clearing that up, Mr. Afton. I hope to see the animatronics working soon."

                ----------------  
    "William!" Maria called to her husband. "It's almost time to go!"  
William walked out of their room, dressed in a rather lavish suit, a smile on his face, violet eye beaming. He had smoothed down his usually wild brown hair. "How do I look?" He asked.            

      "Wonderful!" Maria twirled in her blue dress, almost falling because of her high heels, which she rarely wore. William reached out to catch her, but it was a useless attempt. They both went into the living room, and saw their three children. Their eldest, twelve year old Micheal, was wearing a suit like William's, but the top button of his shirt was unbortoned, he had taken off the jacket, and loosened the tie. Emily, the middle child of ten years old, wore a pink blouse, blue skirt, brown shoes, and a red bow in her red-blonde hair. Their youngest, Stephen, a silly five year old, wore a striped shirt, jeans, and sneakers. They couldn't find a suit for his frame, and he would play a lot anyway.     

     "Alright! It's time to go!" Maria piped up. The family got into their car and rode to the Diner, which wasn't far. When they got out, William and Henry walked over to each other, started a big opening-ceremony, and everyone entered. William stopped his daughter before she had a chance to run to Baby's part of the diner.  
     "You are not to go into Baby's room EVER. Do you understand Emily?"  
Emily simply nodded and sighed. She ran off.  
After a few minutes of introducing the children to the animatronics, William and Maria found that Micheal liked the Funtime Foxy (Foxy had been his LEAST favorite in the World, but most likely because he was young and the Foxy was glitchy an sharp), and Stephen liked the Funtime Freddy. Emily ran up to her father and tugged on his shirt.  
     "Daddy, why won’t you let me play with her?" Emily asked, looking upset. William sighed. "I just... I'm sorry Emily..." He shook his head and walked off. Emily stood there for a moment am delighted decide to play with Stephen. A few minutes later, she spotted childen leaving he room. She followed them. When she looked inside, she saw that this was Baby's room. Micheal was in there. Emily ran to her father.  
      "Daddy, you let the other children go see her! Why won’t you let me go?" Emily complained. William simply dismissed her and continued speaking to Henry and another man. Emily sighed answering ran off to Micheal, who was now by then Fun. Foxy.

      Emily, once again, ran up to her father.  
    "Daddy just once let me go play with her. She’s so pretty and shiny. Didn’t you make her just for me?"  
     William sighed and Henry shook his head. They both walked off, leaving Emily with one choice. Ask the other children what she looked like. She got many explanations, but most about the voice... About how it differed from Bellora's serious one, Fun. Freddy's playful one, Fun. Foxy's pirate-ish one, etc. It was melancholy yet happy, calming yet exciting. Everyone loved her. And the ice cream. It was better than anything! And the balloons! They showed her. They were so much more... special. They looked like any old balloon but... They were different...  
      "Daddy, she can make balloons! Have you seen her make balloons? Oh Daddy, let me go to her!" She called, chasing her father.  
     "Maria! What happened?" William called. "Oh, nothing, Stephen just got a bit scared." She replied. Emily thought of something. While her father and her mother were distracted with Stephen, and Micheal with Fun. Foxy... Emily ran off to Baby's room.  
     "Daddy isn’t watching..." She stepped into Baby's room. It was so colorful and pretty... She looked at Baby, Baby looked at her and moved her faceplates into a smile.  
       "Don’t tell Daddy that I’m here, I wanted to watch your show too! I don’t know why he wouldn’t let me come see you, you’re wonderful! Where did the other children go?" Emily looked around.  
      "Ice cream..." Baby whispered. Emily cocked her head to one side. "What?" She stepped closer. Baby stepped closer. Suddenly her stomach opened. Stephen, Micheal, William, and Maria stood outside the door, William about to approach. Then, the procedure was followed. A claw came out from Baby's stomach, pulled in a screaming Emily, and produced blood-red cream that passed for ice cream. Children ran in and to see the commotion, as did adults, the children running up to the paralyzed robot, grabbing bowls and shoving the 'ice cream' in their mouths. Adults laughed. How did they not see? The blood. On the walls. "Look," an adult cried, "She broke!" The children sighed, but continued eating. Stephen was the first out of the trance that held the family. He screamed and cried, and one of the children laughed and called him a crybaby for crying over a 'stupid robot.' Maria was next. She screamed and slapped William. Henry ran to them, attempting to break up a fight that was sure to happen, and pulled them into another room. Micheal broke out of the trance last. "That's not ice cream..." He whispered. "What," A man asked,  

      "You want some?" Micheal looked horrified. "No! THAT'S NOT ICE CREAM!" He screamed. "THAT'S..." He fainted, causing Stephen to cry harder. One of the adults tasted the 'ice cream.' "That doesn't taste like cherry..." She whispered. She glanced at the walls, covered in 'cherry juice', realizing what it really was. "Stop eating the ice cream!" She shouted. "NOW!"  
                ----------------  
Henry held back Maria as Shen attempted to strangle William. "I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED HER! YOU MURDERER! BURN IN HELL!" She screamed. William just stood in place. "Maria. That was a malfunction-"  
        "MALFUNCTION MY ASS, AFTON! THAT WAS DELIBERATE!" She stopped fighting Henry. He loosened on her and she slipped from his grip and threw her wedding ring at William. The she took of her heels and walked to the door. "Have fun with the police Ass-ton."  
William grabbed Stephen and woke up Micheal, and they drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew righting violence would make your heart go fast and take hours? A lotta people. Anyway, hope you liked it!


	3. 1983

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this bit by bit for a while. That's why it's late. Sorry.

The so-called 'incident' at Circus Baby's Pizza World resulted in its closing. The entire building did not close however, considering the fact that the Afton family lives in the premises, and another Diner is in the building as well. William hid the animatronics in his basement afterward. 

William, Micheal, and Stephen all changed after that. After Maria had left, William had been left distraught and depressed. He spent less time with his sons, instead dedicating himself fully to his work. Too much. Another incident occurred not soon after the process of closing. He changed physically. Micheal was scarred, at first he would cry. Sometimes he would breakdown at school. This lead to bullying, and he began to see crying as something to be looked down upon. His brother did cry a lot, and this led to him taunting.

When Micheal turned fourteen, he ran into some people. They all like death specific animatronics, none liked his brother (no one in town did, and thought the family would be better without him) and they all were the same age. They became friends.

"What did he do this time?" A voice called out. "He locked you in your room again...  
Don't be scared, I am here with you!" It said. Stephen looked to his toys. One on the bed, the rest in the corner. He trusted these. They were his friends. They wouldn't hurt him. Not like his brother. Not like the real ones...  
He ran up to his door. He slammed his small fist in it, pounding hard. Finally, he gave up and collapsed to the ground. "Tomorrow is another day..." He whispered.

The next day was as usual. He would wake up, early, and eat. Then he would brush his teeth quickly and change into his clothes before his brother woke up. He checked the calendar. There was a post it note. If said 'Four days until the party! You excited eight year old?' In big handwriting. He wanted it to be seen. The rest of the day Stephen waited until Micheal got home. He didn't taunt him. His door was open.  
"You know he is hiding again." The voice whispered. Stephen walked out of his room. He spotted his Fredbear friend on top of the clock. "He won't stop until you find him." It whispered. He walked into the living room, by the T.V. Micheal jumped out, roaring. Stephen collapsed, screaming. Micheal laughed as Staphen whispered, "Tommorow is another day..."

Micheal had forced him to go to the Diner, to 'check it out' before his party. He really just wanted to be with his friends and taunt him with other people. Eventually they got bored and left him.  
"He left without you..." His friend whispered. "He knows you hate it here... You are right beside the exit. If you hurry, you can make it!" Stephen still laid. "Hurry, run towards the exit." He got up and ran. An man in animatronic suit blocked his path.  
"It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!" Stephen ran the other way. "You can find help if you get past them. You have to be strong." Stephen walks forward a few steps. Then he ran back. Then he ran. He saw his father, purple skin and all, shoving a man into Spring Bonnie. He ran the other way, and collapsed. "Tomorrow is another day."

The next day was the same. He was left.  
"You have to get up." His friend whispered. "You can get out this time, but you have to hurry." Stephen got up and walked out. He met a girl with a Spring Bonnie character. She asked where his character was, but he didn't respond. He walked off, and met another girl. She reminded him of the faint memories of what he had seen of his sister. She said that 'they' come to life at night. I know, he thought. She continued by saying they hid your body. He nodded. She smiled and said that she'd see him at the party, then laughed. She thought she was teasing him...  
he saw an older boy, probably one of Micheal's friends, sitting and laughing so hard he almost had tears in his eye. "Aren't you that kid who always hides under the table and cries!" He exclaimed, laughing harder still. "No one else is scared, why are you? Stop being such a baby!" He continued to laugh.  
Stephen ran off, and saw another boy. He asked if he was going to the party. Then he realized who he wasn't talking to. "It's your party!" He exclaimed and laughed. Stephen walked up and entered his house. "Be careful." His friend whispered. He snuck into his room. His brother jumped out from under the bed, roaring. Stephen collapsed. "Tommorow is another day..."  
The next day, they headed to the Diner again. Micheal was oddly niceness to him, as were his friends. Maybe they feel bad... He thought. Micheal led him into a room, saying it 'had a surprise'. Stephen sighed. He was slightly excited! Micheal shove him into the back room, locked it, and walked away, laughing with his friends. "Please, let me out," Stephen screamed, "PLEASE!" He bung on the door with all his might, then collapsed. "... please let me out..."

It was his party. Everyone was there. After a while, Micheal and his friends put on some masks to kid and tease some people. They liked it. Micheal an idea.  
"If he likes Fredbear so much, maybe he'd like a kiss from him!" He exclaimed. The boys loved the thought. They surrounded Stephen. He broke out into tears. "Wow, your brother IS kind of a baby, isn't he!" Said the boy with the Bonnie mask.  
"It's hilarious!" Micheal respond. "Why don't we help him get a closer look! Hell LOVE it!"  
"No! Please!" Stephen pleaded, crying harder.  
"Come on guys, let's give the little guy a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" Micheal and the boy with the Bonnie mask lifted him up, while the boy with the Freddy mask and the boy with the Chica mask followed like bodyguards.  
"No! I don't want to go!" Stephen screamed, crying and kicking.  
"You heard the little man! He wants to get even CLOSER!" He laughed, and continued lifting him to Fredbear. They approached the stage.  
"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!"  
Stephen screamed.  
"On three! One... TWO..." Micheal and the Bonnie Mask boy, heaved Stephen onto Fredbear's mouth. They all stood as Stephen, screaming and shaking, attempted to get out of Fredbear's mouth. They all laughed at first, but then stopped. Was the Fredbear's mouth... CLOSING? It was... Micheal grabbed on his friend's shirt, ready to say something, when the mouth closed. Blood poured from Stephen's head. Micheal screamed. The other boys stood there, shocked. Micheal ripped off his mask and threw it from him. He slowly approached Stephen, but was stopped by the 'Day Guard.' "Im calling an ambulance!" He yelled, and ran off.  
The days after were dark and gloomy. Micheal was never allowed to got to the hospital to visit. Not until the last day. When he finally got a chance, he went as fast as he could. He sat in the hospital bed. His brother laid in it, hair shaved off. He had bandages wrapped around his head. The nurse had told him he was in a coma, and his Frontal Lobe was carved out partially by the 'bite'.  
"Can you hear me?" Micheal whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me..." Micheal took a deep breath. "...I'm sorry." Micheal heard a voice. "You're broken." Micheal looked at his brother. He knew exactly who is was. His sister. "We are still your friends... Do you still believe that?" They said, simultaneously. "I'm still here." Emily whispered. "I will put you back together." They whispered. Suddenly, Mucheal was pulled out of his trance by a sudden sharp noise. Flatline. Micheal's eyes widened, and he ran out of the room as nurses ran in. He's dead, he thought, and it's my fault... He stopped running. "I will put you back together." He whispered and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the name of the last chapter. Also, I'm sorry this is rough and not very creative, but the mini games tell most of this story. The next one will be better, I hope.


End file.
